Tears of the abomination
by taisholuver
Summary: Bunny Lavender was snatched away from her father at the age of five. She was treated like nothing by her captors, beating her and calling her an abomination, because of her breed. When she's finally rescued things around her change, but there are a lot of people out to get her. Can the nephilim race protect her from the many evils? Can Bunny learn to let go of the hurt and love?
1. Chapter 1

Tears ran down Bunny's face as she gazed down at the gold locket she kept since the age of five. It was a picture of her and her father Maxwell. The two were spending the day ice skating and they had a local take a picture of them. That was when she was the innocent age of five and just started training. Unfortunately, on the way back home they were ambushed and Bunny was snatched away from him.

The girl was now the age of eighteen and she was an absolutely gorgeous sight to behold. The young woman long, silky, raven hair with a natural sapphire undertone, big, innocent, sapphire eyes with amethyst specks. Her eyes were coated with long, thick, lush, black lashes. The girl had an average height, lush, curvy form, and soft, pink, full lips.

Bunny was the daughter of Maxwell Eric Lavender, the Consul for the shadowhunter race. Angel blood coursed through the girl's veins, but unlike the nephili, Bunny was a full bred angel. She was the legendary angel of the elements, having been born from nephilim and a demon.

Bunny's destiny was to defeat all evil and make the world a much better place, if it could become a better place.

The girl sighed as she closed the locket just as Miranda, a maid to her captors, entered the room.

"Ms. Dark and Ms. Black have requested your presence..." she said and walked out of the door.

The demonic angel sighed and got up, stretching. Normally, an offspring born of angels and demons were called faeries, but Bunny, was not one of them. It was unusual and she was the only one of her kind.

Bunny put her head down and walked down the hall, sighing as she trudged along. The beautiful girl wore a simple peasant girl's dress, which was a long, tan rag that was uncomfortable on her form.

Bunny walked into the dark room that was the meeting room. She looked around and saw the weapons and targets the siblings would want her to hit with perfect precision, or she would face a fierce lashing.

"Hit those targets yonder, you get one chance" Ms. Black, the fat bitch told her.

Bunny nodded and turned, grabbing a dagger, she threw it with lightning speed and it hit the target perfectly, blowing it up.

"Next target" Ms. Dark, the skinny bitch said and Bunny hit that one with perfect precision as well.

After a while of just throwing knives the dark sisters stopped her, and the young woman turned, glaring daggers at them.

"Now, you have proven that you are quite skilled with weaponry... Now we want to see your powers at work" Ms. Black stated, smiling nastily at Bunny.

Bunny could control the elements, as well as blood, fly, and so much more. The powerful Halfling smiled and harnessed her power, letting them rise... Then she lashed out and slashed Ms. Black in the face with her flames, giving her a third degree burn.

"Oh Ms. Black! I apologize terribly!"

She was giggling on the inside, laughing because she knew full well how to use her powers, the demonic angel just wanted to burn the fat bitch in her ugly face.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU KNEW FULL WELL WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Ms. Dark said as she came at her with those cursed whips. Ms. Dark threw the poor girl to the ground and lashed out at her with the burning whips. Bunny screamed as the cruel woman beat her mercilessly. Yes she gifted Ms. Black with a hideous third degree burn but they both were cruel to her every day! Calling her horrible names and making her endure endless training to the point where she fainted from exhaustion.

Ms. Dark laid into her until she was covered in bruises, blood, and scratches. By the time Ms. Dark was satisfied her poor victim was laying on floor, shaking and unable to move on her own, the pain immense.

"Miranda! Take this abomination to her room!" Bunny's abuser screamed. The monotonous maid walked into the room and picked Bunny up, wings and all. Bunny whimpered and Miranda gazed down at her coldly. The stoic maid took Bunny away from the room and carried her up to her own room. Miranda walked into the dusky old room and laid Bunny down on the bed, none too gently of course.

"You should know your place half-breed" she said and turned to leave.

Although she was in immense pain, Bunny got up so fast that before Miranda could process what was happening, the demonic angel's fist slammed into the back of the stoic bitch's head.

"Don't you ever in your life talk to me about knowing my place maid" Bunny hissed harshly.

Miranda was stuttering a lot and Bunny cocked her head to the side. The maid was bleeding, only it wasn't blood, it was oil.

"So Miranda is a robot huh? No wonder she could carry me"

The angel dragged Miranda out of her room and down the hall, her body aching for a rest.

Recently, the young woman had overheard the two sisters talking about someone called the magister. When she decided to listen in a little more she discovered that they planned on giving her away as his wife!

_Oh hell no!_ Bunny thought to herself as she walked off that day.

The young woman walked into her room and looked at the bed, there was nothing she wanted more than to lay on the bed and go to sleep! But just as she went to do just that; footsteps were heard in the hallway. They were heavy, like a man's. Bunny groaned in frustration, rubbing her aching, throbbing temples.

_Can I not catch a break?!_ Bunny sighed irritably as her body's exhaustion and pain making itself known to the point where she almost fainted. _I've got_ _to get out of here! I guess I'll have to fight my way_ _out_

Bunny readied herself for battle as the door opened...


	2. Chapter 2

Inusheeko sighed boredly as he sat in the meeting room, hand holding up his head as the young man tried desperately not to fall asleep.

The nephili were called into an emergency meeting by Maxwell Lavender, the consul. He was discussing a _serious_ matter with them all and he looked frantic.

"Will" Inusheeko called to his little brother, who was two years, his junior.

"Yeah Sheeko?" he asked and the older brother sighed annoyingly.

He wasn't annoyed by Will, that time of their childhood over and done with... Not really. Inusheeko Herondale was the only person Will would confide in other than his parabati Jem.

The older brother was absolutely gorgeous, far more than his brother; being older he was naturally more handsome. Inusheeko had long, silky, raven hair, slit, dangerous, sexy, emerald eyes with white specks and long lashes. He had a tall, muscular form, and soft, full, pink lips. Although beautiful, he was in some ways, just like his sibling.

"The fuck is he talking about?!" he hissed, irritated because he had to wake up out of his deep, peaceful sleep to attend this shit.

"Damn Sheeko, if Consul heard you you would've got slapped"

"Damn it's that serious?"

"Yeah, he's talking about his daughter, she should be my age right now"

"Oh.."

"Yeah he found her! And now we're getting briefed for our rescue mission"

Inusheeko sat up and listened to the rest of the briefing attentively. He had only seen Maxwell's daughter once when she was an infant, Bunny was her name. If she looked anything like consul he wouldn't mind waking up and saving her.

Maxwell Lavender was gorgeous, he and Bunny's resemblance was heart stopping! Someone could easily mistake them for twins. The consul sighed and wiped his tears, taking a deep, scared breath as he looked at his shadowhunters.

"Well, the briefing is finally complete, this is a mission in which we must be extremely careful and precise, like all missions, I will be personally attending and completing it with you... If any of you come across a girl that looks just like me, that's your target... Understood?"

"Yes consul"

The trek to the dark sisters' lair was long and hazardous, Inusheeko however, being the best of the best, easily kept himself from being harmed. The older brother looked to Maxwell, watching in awe as the huge man moved through the dark forest like a prowling cat after his kitten. Inusheeko shuddered, suddenly feeling bad for whoever messes with Bunny ever again.

When they got there, Maxwell split everyone up in teams then went into the house cautiously. Inusheeko, being defiant as well, strolled away from his group and went around the house. The boy checked every room before he got to one that said

'DO NOT OPEN' he opened the door cautiously and was met by a fiery whip that caught him in the shoulder.

"Who are you?" a female's voice hissed as she lashed him with her whip again.

"Damn it stop! I'm Inusheeko Herondale!"

" You don't sound like the magister.."

"The who?"

He looked up at the girl and gasped, she was beautiful! And looked like Maxwell's twin sister... Wait...

"Are you Bunny Lavender?"

"Yes.."

Inusheeko smiled brightly and held out his hand to the girl, who backed away fearfully. The young man looked her over and winced at the blood and black/blue bruises and scratches that covered her.

"I'm a shadowhunter and-

"Can you take me to my father?" she asked and when Inusheeko nodded, the girl smiled.

"Thank you.." she sighed and fell forward, her body finally giving in to the pain and exhaustion it endured.

Inusheeko raced forward and caught her in his arms, picking her up and running out of the room towards the others...


	3. Chapter 3

Maxwell and his team searched the house thoroughly, but found no signs of his beloved daughter anywhere. The consul was starting to become discouraged, had he been wrong about his baby's location? Had he been following the wrong people? Saw the wrong girl?

A shudder passed through him as he fell on his butt, putting his face in his hands.

"What if I'm going crazy? What if my baby's gone forever? What if she's dead?"

The thought of Bunny being deceased made his stomach lurch and he found himself throwing up on the floor. Henry, a follow shadowhunter raced over to him and kneeled.

"She's okay consul, I'm sure of it"

"But we've been searching for hours! I don't know if I can handle what's become of her... I swear if she's dead I think I'll... Kill myself..."

Henry gasped and looked down, rubbing his neck softly. He didn't have a child with Charlotte, his wife, who was also a shadowhunter. Henry couldn't talk him out of his decision, yes Maxwell was quite loved by all the shadowhunters and it would hurt a lot of people. But Bunny was his baby, and he was a father in this situation where he didn't know if his child was dead or alive... He would kill himself too.

"Let's try to focus on the positive side okay? She may not be dead"

"I hope not"

"I hope not too..."

Just then, Inusheeko came running down the hall with something it his arms. It looked like a person, but he was too far away for Maxwell and Henry to be sure. When he was right in front of them Maxwell saw his babygirl in his arms.

The father resisted the urge to scream happily as he slowly took his daughter and cradled her, eyes red at the blood and blue and black marks he saw.

The younger nephilim looked down and tucked a hair behind his ear.

"Um... I found her in a room that said do not open... The wounds on her back are flesh..." he informed his superior and showed him the red liquid on his hands.

Maxwell growled savagely and put his unconscious daughter in Henry's arms.

"Take her to the carriage and wait for me there... And if _anything_, happens to my baby I swear to God... I _will _kill you..." he growled, making Henry gulp and nod, him and Inusheeko running out of the building with the girl. Henry wondered what Maxwell was planning on doing, and as he and Inusheeko watched from the carriage, nephilim teams poured out of the building and into the carriages.

Henry took the time to look at the girl in his arms. She was beautiful without a doubt, looking just like her father. Poor thing was badly bruised as well. "They must have put you through hell... Poor thing, no wonder your father's been worried sick"

Suddenly there was screaming and a big boom, shaking the ground fiercely. Henry looked up and saw the Dark Sisters' lair collapsing and Maxwell walking out of the door, eyes red. LIKE A BOSS! He got into the carriage and Henry was surprised to see him covered in blood, as was Inusheeko. Maxwell usually handled things in a clean, orderly fashion. But seeing his daughter so hurt... Made him go crazy.

"Give her to me" was all he said and Henry obeyed immediately, not wanting to face what the dark sisters did.

Bunny whimpered as Maxwell held her, and the father cradled his child to him tightly, avoiding her bruises.

"Don't worry sweet one..." he cooed to her gently, soothing her pained whimpers.

"We're taking you to the institute and getting you all healed... Then I'm taking you home and _no one _will hurt you ever again..." he whispered to Bunny, stroking her head gently as they rode back, their mission completed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny woke up a few hours later, eyes wide and looking around. She found herself in an unfamiliar place, and began to immediately move to try to escape.

"_Ms. Lavender... Please do not move, your wounds will open back up_"

The girl looked over to see a man dressed in a red robe with black runes over it. '_Healing__..._' it said and Bunny whimpered, her big eyes wide in fear as she gazed up at him with glazed eyes.

"Y-you're a... Silent brother or something like that? I'm sorry... My mind..."

'_Is still in its traumatized state and does not yet realize that you're safe now...'_

Bunny nodded and laid back just as Maxwell walked into the room. He closed the door and ran over to the bed, stroking her forehead and looking into her big sapphire eyes with his slit ones.

"Is she okay?"

'_Bunny pulled through beautifully consul... Your daughter will be just fine excluding the terrible memories and nightmares that have plagued her mind.__.__.'_

Maxwell nodded and hugged Bunny gently, not wanting to injure her anymore. "You're safe now sweetheart... No one is going to hurt you anymore..."

"Dad?"

Inusheeko walked into the room and froze when Maxwell snapped his head over to him. The young nephilim saw his ruby eyes and slit pupils turn back to sapphire and he entered the room fully, closing the door. If Inusheeko knew nothing about else about the world and its secrets he knew this... Fathers were protective of their babies... And Maxwell who just so happened to not be human, and he could make anyone who dared to harm or think of harming his daughter go up in flames... Literally.

"Hi Inusheeko... I was just coming to find you after I checked on Bunny... I wanted to say thank you, for saving my daughter and giving her back to me..."

Inusheeko bowed respectively and looked up at Bunny. She really was so beautiful...

"It's no problem sir, no one deserves to lose their daughter or to have them missing from their arms..."

Maxwell smiled, getting up and touching Inusheeko's face with a smile.

"You do not even have children... Yet you know a father's love for their daughters so well..."

"I learn from you consul..."

The top dog of the shadowhunter race hugged the younger nephilim. Inusheeko and Will were like sons to him, speaking of the runt; Will walked into the room and went to take a look at Bunny. He hadn't seen her yet and he wanted to know if the rumors were true. Maxwell whirled and grabbed the boy so fast he was caught off guard by the consul's swiftness and he was found himself being plopped down like a bad child.

"Sit down." he deadpanned, and Will stayed right there, knowing when Maxwell was not one to be messed with.

The dad finished up with Inusheeko, then took Will's hand like a child and walked him over to Bunny.

"I'm not a kid anymore Maxwell!"

"Be that as it may, You still have your child-like ways, and I'll be damned if you fuck around and hurt my poor daughter even more!"

Bunny giggled and sat up with some difficulty, her sapphire eyes brightening at the sight of her father, being protective as usual.

"Father you have not changed a bit!"

Maxwell ran over and hugged Bunny to him, pulling her out of the bed and tightly clasping her, beginning to cry.

"Awww... Dad doesn't cry! I missed you too!" the younger female version of the consul sobbed out, hugging him and beginning to cry too.

Inusheeko and Will watched with happy eyes, glad the two were together again.

Bunny looked up at her dad as he wrapped his arms around her curvy frame. Maxwell nuzzled her nose with his and the girl giggled. The father could tell she was hungry, and he picked her up in his arms and beckoned both boys to join them.

"Dinner should be ready by now correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Alright, Bunny you don't need a corset to look skinny but curvy, so I'll get you a dress, you can wash up and I'll have Inusheeko and Will here escort you to dinner, sound okay?"

Bunny nodded and looked at Inusheeko and Will, eyes watering up.

"I-I'll try not to be burden or keep you two waiting..."

Inusheeko frowned; she was still in the mindset that she was a slave... I bet her self-esteem was low as hell too.

"Nonsense!" Will told her, and Inusheeko was happy for his little brother's big ass mouth. "A lady like you should take as much time as she needs!"

Bunny smiled at his kind words, but they were in vain for the moment, she was a slave... And while her father was away she was sure that she would be made to train and cook and clean... Just like the dark sisters did... They also tried to whore her to many men on numerous occasions, but she fought them off... But she was always whooped for it.

Maxwell looked at the two boys and they looked at him, they heard her thoughts, thanks to the ESP rune they wore. Anger blazed through Maxwell's heart as he took her into his room.

The man's severe depression caused him to buy his daughter countless dresses. He grabbed a black lace loose corset with a lady's skirt, and while Bunny washed he cleaned his room up so that she could stay in there with him.

Bunny sighed as she washed, the blood and dirt and foundation leaving her skin. The dark sisters put foundation on her at the age of ten, when her markings started to appear. She washed her face, and that revealed the black diamond with tiny heart shaped curls going around her forehead. The foundation that was on her body revealed the black curls on her arms and thighs. The ones on her thighs looked like vines, and growing on those vines were black flowers.

Maxwell sighed as he finished putting up the last of his clothes that were shattered on the floor just as Bunny came out. She was completely naked, but one of the many powers she possessed was hell fire, which burned hotter than anything in the universe, and she used that to dry herself. Her hair was clean and she looked like the exotic beauty Maxwell remembered his daughter being.

"Good! You're out, come on" he smiled at her. Bunny's nakedness didn't bother him at all, because they both knew that she got that from him. Maxwell himself was wearing nothing but a loincloth; he hated the tight ass underwear that men wore in this era.

Bunny walked over to him and Maxwell helped his daughter into the dress. He also fashioned her hair into a curly, messy bun and the black thigh high black boots she would wear under the dress. Afterwards, Maxwell himself dressed and kissed her cheek, he would escort her but he unfortunately had a meeting right before dinner.

A few minutes after Maxwell left there was a knock at the door.

Bunny opened it and there stood Inusheeko and Will, dressed for dinner with smiles on their faces. Inusheeko gazed at Bunny in awe; she looked so beautiful in the black lace but lady-like dress she wore.

"Uh... Wow" he smiled, then he noticed her markings.

Bunny didn't care anymore; she knew everyone knew about her father's old life and past flings with demons before he became a shadowhunter.

"My father had a wife... She was a demon... He is an angel... They had me, but then my mother was killed for loving my father, and he became a shadowhunter"

Inusheeko and Will nodded; they knew she was a rare case, since she was born of angel and demon, but was not a fair folk.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Inusheeko asked and Bunny nodded, the trio walking off.

Bunny walked four paces behind them, and Inusheeko grabbed her hand gently, pulling her up.

"But-

"You are no slave or servant Bunny; you can walk up here with us"

"Really?"

Inusheeko and Will nodded, smiling at her. Bunny was an adorable girl; she was just a traumatized soul...


	5. Chapter 5

Bunny looked to Inusheeko and Will and smiled, her eyes watering with a cute blush.

"W-will you be my friends?" she asked, looking down so she can keep her composure.

Inusheeko and his brother looked at each other than at her. But before they could answer she began talking.

"I've never had friends before… Everyone I tried to make friends with called me a freak… My dad was the only friend I had…I-I'm sorry I shouldn't even be talking right now…"

Inusheeko shushed her and hugged the girl, he didn't know why, but he wanted to protect her.

"Bunny… Of course we'll be your friends"

Will showed his agreement by smiling and nodding. Bunny smiled and wiped her eyes. It was hard being a freak of nature, and she paid every day for it. Maxwell blamed himself for the way people treated her, but Bunny never allowed him to. Love was blind to all things, and she would not allow her dad to feel bad about whom he loved.

"My father is a sweet man… Yes he used to be a wild flame but he loved my mother… They had me for love, and I will not let him regret that…"

Inusheeko took her hand and smiled. "Your dad is like my dad, he told me about your mom… Showed me some pictures of them together… She was beautiful"

Will smiled and grabbed Bunny's other hand. "It's ok honey… We won't judge you at all"

The girl smiled and looked away as the doors to the dining hall opened. There were gasps as Will and Inusheeko led her through the room and sat the girl down beside the place Maxwell would be seated once his meeting was finished.

Bunny looked around and saw three boys and two girls excluding her. The girl waved to them shyly, two of the boys she didn't know waved back while Will smiled encouragingly at her. Only one girl waved back however, and the other just scoffed and looked away. Bunny flinched and put her head down. Inusheeko's eyes narrowed at Jessamine, the Goddamn bitch.

"It's ok Bunny, some girls get jealous when girls prettier than them enter the room. They can't stand to see when the attention isn't on them anymore. Anyway, everyone, this is Bunny. She's Maxwell's daughter".

One of the nephilim boys had white hair, silver eyes, a slim form, and soft lips.

"Hi Miss Bunny, My name is James Carstairs… But my friends call me Jem"

"Hi Mr. Carstairs, it's nice to meet you" she smiled and shrugged, then turned to the man with ginger hair.

"My name is Henry Fairchild" Bunny smiled. Then she looked at the girl with red hair. She was kind of short, but she herself couldn't really talk.

"My name is Charlotte Fairchild, I own this institute. You took quite a beating huh?"

"You could say that again… It's nice to meet your Mrs. Fairchild" the girl smiled and looked down.

Bunny didn't wanna talk to the other girl, she was mean. This was confirmed when the other girl huffed, making her look up. She was pretty. She had blonde hair, skinny, really mean though.

"Aren't you going to listen to me? I give you my valuable time and you just throw it away? No wonder no one wanted to be your friend… Classless whore"

Bunny's eyes bled red and her markings begin to change from black to a dark blue.

"JESSAMINE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Inusheeko yelled, getting up and growling savagely. Bunny just looked down, her bangs covering the tears in her eyes.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JEALOUS, FUCKING WHORE! SHUT THE HELL UP AND REALIZE THAT THERE ARE _LADIES _OUT THERE THAT LOOK BETTER THAN YOU! HELL YOU'VE LIVED WITH CHARLOTTE HOW THE FUCK DID YOU NOT NOTICE!?"

Just then Maxwell walked into the room to see his crying daughter get up and walk out of the room. Inusheeko looked like he was ready to lung over the table. The father walked over and stood by his son-like nephilim.

"What happened here? Why is my daughter crying? And why do you look like you wanna kill someone?"

"This tired, dried up; dirty ass cunt had the fucking _nerve _to call _your _daughter a classless whore!"

It took every man in the room be it nephilim or servant to stop Maxwell from lunging across the table.

"That coming from the bitch who tried to rape me in my sleep? Seriously! I just got my baby back and already you're talking shit!?"

"SHE'S A FREAK!" Jessamine screamed, getting up and glaring at Maxwell. "She's born from an angel and a demon but she's not fair folk? It's _your _fault that she's here! She's a disgrace to the shadowhunter race!"

"Bitch I _know _you're not talking about someone being a disgrace? What have you done since you've been here huh? Absolutely NOTHING! Don't you DARE talk about _my _daughter!"

he shrugged everyone off and walked up the stairs after Bunny. "Sweetheart?!" he called, running into his room to see Bunny curled into a ball in the corner of the room, clutching the locket that he gave her a long time ago. The father ran over to her and clutched his child to his chest, his own eyes watering as she cried. "I…"

"Shhhh… its ok baby girl, I know you were just being nice"

Bunny sobbed and held her daddy tightly, letting him lift her and put her in the bed on top of him. "Daddy… Why do they hate me?"

"Because of the fact that you're part demon… It is my fa-"

"No father! I will not allow you to regret mom! She loved you… Don't let what other people say make you love her any less…"

Maxwell smiled and hugged his daughter. "It's ok sweetheart… I know it hurts to be ridiculed because you're different"

Bunny kissed Maxwell's forehead and hugged his neck tightly. "I could burn their souls if you want"

The two laughed and changed into their pajamas, getting into bed Maxwell held his baby and shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit either… You're still dumb as hell"

Bunny laughed and cuddled up to Maxwell, and for the first time in a while she fell asleep peacefully, not having the fear of waking up to a random man trying to force himself into her…


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Bunny awoke to her father opening the window sills.

"Bunny sweetheart, I hope you are ready for breakfast"

The girl nodded, sitting up and rubbing her eyes cutely. Maxwell smiled, watching his daughter get up and go to the shower.

"Daddy do you have a meeting today?"

"No honey, I'm attending breakfast with you this morning"

Bunny raced out of the bathroom and hopped into her father's arms, she hadn't taken off her clothes yet, not that it would have bothered Maxwell if she had. The father nuzzled his daughter and kissed her forehead, pushing into the bathroom while he straightened up their room. After a few moments, Bunny walked out of the bathroom naked, and Maxwell gave her 'the look'.

"You said yourself that I can walk around naked because you walk around naked!"

"I walk around naked in the institute!"

Bunny wrinkled her brow, "Father, isn't that a little worse than walking around the room?"

"No one has ever complained before!"

The girl shook her head, giggling as she pulled on a bra and underwear, then a light dress over it as a lady should. Maxwell grabbed a nice yellow dress and curled Bunny's hair into a bun ponytail with romantic curls.

"Daddy this is a beautiful dress…"

"Yes, it brings out your eyes"

Bunny smiled and sat on the bed as Maxwell took a shower, he got up and walked out into his room, and his daughter covered her eyes hurriedly.

"Dad!"

"Aye! You walk around here naked I can do it too!"

Bunny laughed as her dad dressed in a nice casual. Nice gray pants and a black dress shirt. He grabbed Bunny's hand and escorted her to the dining hall. The doors opened and Bunny smiled brightly at her new friends Inusheeko and Will, whose jaws dropped at the sight of her.

Maxwell shook his head, normally a threat was due, but he could trust the Herondales.

Bunny sat down in front of Jessamine, who huffed once again. Maxwell sat down beside his daughter and breakfast began.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting… I had a dream that I was being raped"

Just then, two men entered the dining hall. One man had tousled brown hair with emerald eyes, and he was taller than Will. He was handsome, but there was an arrogant aura associated with him that Bunny found extremely distasteful. The other man had blonde hair and emerald eyes, with that same arrogant aura that Bunny found awfully distasteful.

Maxwell smiled a fake smile as he got up and walked over to the man, shaking their hands politely; in reality, he couldn't stand this bastard or his son.

"Hello Benedict, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Good morning Consul Lavender, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am to hear that your daughter is back where she belongs"

"Oh yes, being a father yourself, I know you understand the feeling being reunited with your child"

Maxwell smiled, but Bunny could see the little red dots that started to appear in his eyes. The girl got up and started towards her father, but Will grabbed her arm.

"Bunny let me tell you now… Your dad hates that man right there, and Inusheeko and I hate his son with a burning passion"

Bunny looked at her father, then at Will, deciding not to get into that, she sat back down, wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why? He looks like a nice man. A little arrogant, but nice"

"Trust me. He isn't, nor is his pervert of a son"

"Bunny, come here there are some people I would like for you to meet"

The girl got up and walked over to her father, letting him put an arm around her shoulder tightly.

"Bunny, this is Benedict Lightwood. He is one of the Shadowhunters, and this is his son Gabriel"

Bunny greeted the men politely and bowed her head in respect. She looked away quickly, noticing how they were looking at her. Maxwell must have noticed this too, because instead of sitting her back down in her seat, he sat her between Inusheeko and Will.

"Bunny, I want you to stay away from Benedict and Gabriel, because I will kill them both if they try _anything _with you"

The girl nodded and looked to Inusheeko, who was staring across the table at Jem, fire in his eyes. He wasn't mad at Jem at all, it was just the fact that Gabriel was there, in his presence, and he couldn't beat the hell out of him for his last transgression. It was a secret he and Will kept from Maxwell, because it would be the end of the Lightwood race if he found out.

Gabriel was sitting across from Bunny, leering at her openly, making her shudder.

"Miss Bunny, kindly tell us something about yourself"

"Um… Well, I'm eighteen years old-

"The legal age of marriage…"

Will begin to laugh, and Bunny looked to him with pleading eyes.

_Save me…_

"My goodness! If anyone was to marry you I think the world would gag in disgust"

Bunny covered her mouth and put her head down as a ripple of giggles coursed through her, and Inusheeko just started laughing.

"I-I think I-if anyone m-m-married Gabriel t-they would drown themselves in regret!"

"Or go on vacation forever!"

The poor girl was in a frenzy of hysteria now, trying desperately to quail her laughter, she finally composed herself enough to give both boys a fake stern look.

"Mr. Herondale! And Mr. Herondale! I am very disappointed in your actions this morning! Now apologize!"

As was the custom, Inusheeko and Will apologized, each voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"I'm sorry that no woman in her right mind would want to call themselves your wife Mr. Lightwood" Will said, and Inusheeko almost fell out of his chair in laughter.

Bunny put her head down in order to cover her laughing fit.

"Maxwell! Are just going to let them speak to my son like that?" Benedict asked, offended by such rudeness.

"No… Inusheeko! Will! Stop it!" Maxwell said, though he was laughing on the inside.

The brothers quieted down, Will and Gabriel glaring daggers at each other from where they sat.

Bunny put her head down and returned to her meal. After a while, Maxwell and Benedict got up and left the room, but not before Maxwell gave his daughter a hug. Once the two adults were gone, Will and Gabriel stood up.

"You have some nerve Herondale…"

"Of course I do. I am William Herondale after all"

Inusheeko rolled his eyes, getting up and helping Bunny out of her chair.

"Trust me, you don't wanna be around for this" the older brother then turned to Jem.

"Hey Jem you leaving or are you staying with your _parabati_?"

"Uh… I think for once I'll go with you two"

Inusheeko nodded and the trio left Will and Gabriel to do their fighting alone. When they were far enough, Bunny begin laughing, holding her side as her compressed giggles were finally released.

"Is h-he really th-th-that unpleasant?"

"More so than Jessamine"

Bunny erupted into laughter again, and both boys could tell that this was the first time she had laughed this hard in a long time. Inusheeko smiled, glad that he was able to give her laughter so pure.

After she calmed down, Jem helped her to stand and the trio walked through the institute.

Just then, Will could be seen walking towards them. He looked clean, like he wasn't beating Gabriel senseless in the dining hall.

Bunny smiled, then blushed as Will grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Hello Mr. Herondale, I trust you had fun?"

"I did. And please, call me Will"

Bunny nodded, looking up at Inusheeko, who smiled back.

"We are friends now, you can just call me Inusheeko"

The girl smiled, giggling cutely and looking up at the tall muscular man again.

"Ok… Inusheeko…"

Jem smiled, watching the trio with happy eyes, Bunny then turned to him and smiled, walking over and bowing her head respectfully.

"I do hope that we may become friends also Mr. Carstairs"

"Of course we can Miss Bunny"

The girl smiled, and the group moved through the place, talking and laughing as Will told them about what happened in the institute.


End file.
